The present invention relates to an apparatus in which a rotational magnetic head records and reproduces signals on a magnetic tape, more particularly to an apparatus which detects a tape-end to prevent the magnetic head from being damaged.
In an apparatus of this kind has generally a tape-end detecting apparatus, when a tape-end which does not have a surface coated with a magnetic material and which is drawn out from a tape supplying side reel or from a tape pulling side reel is detected, tape feed is stopped and the tape-end is prevented from contacting with a magnetic head drum so that a magnetic head is not damaged by the tape-end. Since in a, conventional tape-cassette mounted in a recorder which of the magnetic tape and the tape-end will be drawn out from the tape cassette can be measured in the tape cassette, there is no problem of detecting the tape-end.
On the other hand, in some kinds of tape cassettes, which of the magnetic tape and the tape-end will be drawn out from the tape cassette can not be measured in the tape cassette when the tape is not drawn out from the tape cassette. Therefore, when these kinds of tape cassettes are used, it is necessary to employ a tape loading mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 58-150151, which mechanism detects the tape-end at the outside of the tape cassette after the tape is drawn out from the tape cassette. Since a tape-end detecting mechanism can not detect the tape-end until the tape loading operation proceeds to draw out a predetermined amount of tape, the tape-end detecting mechanism is arranged in the vicinity of the tape cassette so that the tape-end can be detected before the tape loading mechanism makes the tape contact with the magnetic head drum. When the tape-end detecting mechanism detects the tape-end, the tape loading operation is stopped and the tape unloading operation is started. After a suitable amount of tape is wound on the reel in the tape cassette, the tape loading operation is resumed. By this manner, the tape-end is prevented from being loaded onto the magnetic head drum, so that the magnetic head drum is not damaged by the tape-end.
In the above-mentioned conventional manner, whenever the tape-end is detected, the tape unloading operation is started and after the suitable amount of tape is wound on the reel in the tape cassette, the tape loading operation is resumed. Even if just before the tape loading operation is completed the tape-end is detected, the unloading operation is started. Therefore, a long time is often needed for completion of the tape loading operation.